


Lay With Me, Will You?

by MimiSlushie



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternative Universe - no character death, Desmond is a bottom ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), M/M, bad language, usually from shaun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiSlushie/pseuds/MimiSlushie
Summary: He usually had nightmares, about his ancestors, about Abstergo, about the bleeding effect. So much responsibility and blame on his shoulders, and it doesn't help that Shaun is a total ass.





	1. Sleep

Desmond lay wide awake staring at the ceiling. He usually had nightmares, about his ancestors, about Abstergo, about the bleeding effect. So much responsibility and blame on his shoulders, and it doesn't help that Shaun is a total ass. Desmond picked up his phone and started texting Rebecca. She usually was doing something, not sleeping. Maybe working on Baby, but not tonight. 

"Hey," Desmond texted. "I can't sleep, any advise?" I was a few moments before Rebecca replied. 

"Listen to soothing music and sounds. Piano and ocean sounds, thunderstorm sounds, Mozart? Something to sooth you. I'm going to do the same, so get some sleep Desmond. And don't have it too loud." 

Desmond sighed and went to Youtube. He searched up hours of calm heart beating sounds. That calms him down, it's not surprising or weird actually. Babies listen to their mothers' heartbeat in the womb, and when they're being held. So there, Des puts his phone on the end table, with the charger in it. He turns his back on his phone closes his eyes. 

He feels serene. 

\------------------------- 

In the morning, Desmond was rudely woken by obnoxious knocking on the door. It was Shaun, trying to wake up Des and was getting impatient. 

"Give him a break, Shaun!" Rebecca snapped. 

"Let him sleep," Lucy said calmly, making herself some instant oatmeal. "It's not like we made a huge meal, and he needs to get up before we devour it all." 

Shaun growled and refilled his coffee cup, this time with out any sweetener. 

"He reflecting his soul," Rebecca whispered to Lucy. The girls started giggling, but Lucy then was startled by the microwave beeping. 

Eventually, Desmond did get up, and served himself some cereal with yogurt on the side. "Morning," 

"Morning Des, take my advise and got decent sleep?" Rebecca asked. 

"Yeah, thanks." He said. "What are we doing today?" 

"You gotta do somethings with Ezio, we're looking for the codes subject 16 left behind." Lucy spoke up. 

Desmond took a bite of his cereal. "Sounds easy enough, let's do it in a bit." 

"That when we were hoping you could do, in a bit. Because time is of the essence." Shaun bitched. The three rolled their eyes and finished their breakfast. 

\-------------------------------------- 

Desmond woke up with a jolt, Rebecca and Lucy hovering over him. "Time for some exercise, Mr Miles." Rebecca said, helping Lucy pull him up. 

"Yup, some stretches and running around, then sleep." Lucy patted Desmond's back. 

"Exercise before bed?" Des puzzled. "That sounds reasonable." 

'Becca giggled and lowered her voice and gave herself a British accent. "Isn't exercise supposed to perk one up. Jeeze, if you wanted him to go to sleep, maybe hook him back up in the animus and let him sleep there!" 

"Rebecca!" Lucy laughed. "Don't be so loud, he'll hear you." 

Des chuckled and did his exercises and went to sleep. Upon nearly passing out, he heard the door open and close. He mumbled as he tilted his head up. 

"Shaun?" 

"Desmond? I...." 

"What the fuck are you doing?" 

"I'm here to grab your phone. Rebecca needs it," 

"How do I know you're not stealing it?" 

Soon the door opened and Rebecca noticed Shaun /did/ wake Desmond up. "Dammit Shaun! Sorry Desmond, I just need it for a few things." 

Desmond groaned and put the pillow over his face. "Fine, I trust you. Now leave me alone!" 

"With pleasure," Shaun said, with his sickening voice.


	2. Passion; Or Whatever You Want To Call It

A week later, The four went out for sightseeing in Italy and Desmond kept thinking that he's seen all of this. In a different time, with a different view. They did some sightseeing, had lunch and dinner, and was ready to leave. Desmond was more tired, by having some wine. He had a full warm belly, so it's no doubt he'll be able to fall asleep easier. 

Desmond flopped onto his bed and sighed, kicking his shoes off, and taking off his hoodie. A knock on the door and Des groaned. "What is it?" He called out. 

Shaun came in, face pink, but Des couldn't see it through the darkness. "Lucy told me to bring you your pajamas. They're still warm from the drier." Desmond rolled onto his back and held his hand up. Shaun went to hand Desmond his clothes, but his wrist was pulled. Their faces were right next to each other, and it was now obvious Desmond wanted Shaun's attention. "Why do you do these weird things to piss me off?" 

"Why do you hate me?" Desmond remarked, ignoring Shaun's bitching. 

"I don't- Ugh, nevermind." Shaun groaned, getting up. 

Desmond's eyes widened, and he sat up (a bit to quickly) "W-wait! Shaun!" 

"What is it?" 

"You don't hate me? The why do you act like it?!" 

An awkward silence. Shaun sighed. "Because I'm a kindergartner." 

It took Desmond a moment to get it, but then he realized. It's always overlooked that children who are mean to another are 'not bullies' but they like them. It's a stereotypical statement, because that could be the start of lifelong bullying. But in this case, Shaun was using that stereotype. 

"You.... really do?" 

"Yeah..." 

Desmond was sure he was dreaming. But his dreams were so vivid and lucid, it's not like he could pinch himself to wake up. He tried it anyway. He took his left forearm, where his tattoo was. A sharp pinch, because he used nails. Nothing. He knew hurting himself wouldn't get him to wake up. "Is this a dream? The real Shaun wouldn't have such feelings for me." 

Offended, Shaun sprang onto Desmond and pinned him to the mattress on his back. "Look at me Mr Miles," Shaun's eyes were full of mixed emotions. Such as anger, sadness and passion; or whatever you want to call it. But it was obvious Shaun did have these feelings for Desmond. "Just tell me how you want it. Tell me to leave, and I'll continue to bitch and avoid you. I'll do it." 

With a huff, Des tried to lift his head to kiss Shaun, but the ginger's lips were out of reach. "Come'ere." Shaun lowered his head down, soft lips against slightly rough, chapped ones. 

\------------ 

It wasn't long before the kisses got hungry, so things were starting to heat up. Desmond moaned into this kisses and the touch of Shaun's hands exploring his body. "Tell me Desmond, you really don't mind this?" Shaun breathed, in a low husky voice. Moaning at the touch, the older man began to sob. Goddamn! This felt too good for Desmond to function. He was basically pudding in Shaun's hands. The ginger took Desmond's desperate kisses as a no. 

Shaun had been playing with the crotch area of Desmond's jeans, finally he decided to actually touch beneath the pants. He quickly unbuttoned them and slipped his hand underneath the boxers, with the other supporting Desmond's weak body. Shaun pulled Desmond's erection out and began to pump it. The assassin gasped, gripping onto Shaun's shirt and wept. 

"Fuck!" Des managed to choke out. "Fuck!" Faster Shaun went, making Desmond melt and finally cum. The older man was laying on his back now, panting and shaking, still holding onto Shaun. 

"Are-" Shaun breathed out. "Are you alright?" 

His uneasy breath hummed a "mm hmm". 

"Fuck, Desmond. I'm.... going to wash my hand. Go put on your pajamas." 

Shaun took his leave and Desmond slowly put on his nightclothes. He slipped under the blanket and covered his face. Shaun walked back in, this time in his pajamas and slipped in bed behind Desmond, hugging him. 

"Goodnight," 

"G'night." Des breathed out, turning around to snuggle Shaun. He heard the younger man's heart beat. 

It was nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The handjob was the best smut I could do, I really suck at writing that kinda stuff.   
> Uh..... yeah. :I


End file.
